Spirits and Snakes
by NetSurfer77
Summary: A new girl from de United States (with a dark mission) joins the gang in their fith year. Rated PG for everything that comes later. please r
1. Default Chapter

**Spirits and Snakes: Nicole's story**

  
  


Nicole, Desireé, Seth and Kyle belong to me. The rest of the characters belong to JK Rowling.

  
  


******Prologue:**

"Nicole!, we're leaving without you" Desireé, her mother, called from downstairs "Coming!" she yelled back. She decided to look at herself in the mirror again, to make sure she was perfect. She had combed her long hair in a high pony-tail, and was dressed in blue jeans and a black tank top. She smiled and her eyes sparkled, thinking she was completely happy, now that her parents were perfectly getting along.

  
  


She went dowstairs, smiling, but her smile left her face, as well as the color, as she saw her living room completely destroyed, with her parents lying dead in the floor.

She was completely shocked, with tears sheding from her eyes and not knowing what to do, until she heard a whisper, almost as a snake hiss "Nicole... Nicole..." She was trembling with fear "Who are you? Where are you?" she asked "You won't be able to see me Nicole, never in your life, but you must recognize me as your master. I am Lord Voldermort" Nicole felt a chill run down her spine "What do you want with me?" she asked, still shaky "My dear Nicole, it's so... simple; I need you to fulfill a task for me, now that the idiot of Wormtail is dead" Nicole wondered who was Wormtail "You must kill Harry Potter" "Kill Harry Potter?" she asked "Yes" She was really scared then "Who is Harry Potter?" She heard a cold laugh that gave her goose bumps "You don't know who he is?" But then, The Lord continued to talk in his low and calm voice "But of course... your parents thought they could hide from me disguising as rotten muggles... and they had to keep everything a secret..." Nicole was shocked. So that Lord had killed her parents? How did he knew about them? She felt tears of anger running in her cheeks "What if I refuse to do what you ask?" she said. Again his cold laughter "Nagini will make sure you'll obey" She heard a low hiss, just as Lord Voldemort's voice, coming from behind, and as she turned around, she saw a huge serpent creeping in her direction. She screamed "Nagini won't do anything to you, unless you disobey my orders" She saw the snake doing circles around her, but with no intention to harm her. She shivered "It'll be easy, my dear Nicole. You just have to gain his trust, and once you know how..." Nicole started to cry "Follow Nagini, Nicole, she'll led you to me, so I can start your learning, now that the 1st of September is only 1 month away..." ****

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1:**

  
  


"Harry, are you done?" Ron asked him "Get going, I'll catch you and Hermione later" he answered "Harry! Move it!" Hermione called from outside Quality Quidditch supplies "What are you looking for anyway?" Ron asked "Nothing special..." "Harry, you have the best broom in the world, what else do you want?" he said as Harry shrugged "C'mon Harry, we'll come back later. I'm starving, and Hermione needs to use the bathroom" he pleaded once again "Ok, ok I'll go with you" Harry said finally.

  
  


"What took you so long!?" Hermione said as Ron and Harry got out of the store "I was just looking! If you were in such a need, you could have done it in those bushes" Harry said jokingly. Hermione smiled, and the three of them laughed loudly.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. "He's just getting handsome with age" she thought. She loved that red hair of his "One day he's going to be mine, I just know it"

Harry placed his hand on his pocket and felt some coins "Hey, I've got a few coins left, and since you're starving, let's go to the ice cream parlor to have some ice cream, my treat" "Great idea" Hermione agreed, and Ron nodded.

  
  


"Mom?" Ginny called from inside Flourish and Blotts "Yes dearie?" Molly Weasley answered "Can you help me with this?" Ginny was now a 14 year old young woman, and you could say she was really pretty. She had kept her red hair long, and she liked to comb it in a long braid, and didn't blush anymore when Harry, or any guy talked to her.

"Mom!" she called again, as she felt she was going to fall because of the weight of the books. Molly Weasley helped her only daughter with some of the books "Better?" she asked. Ginny smiled and nodded.

  
  


"Chocolate and almonds for me" Harry told Florean Fortscue "Vanilla and cherries for me" Hermione said "And Strawberry and banana for me" Ron said. Florean Fortscue, the ice cream man, nodded and made the huge ice cream cones "Here you are guys" he said, handing them the cones "18 sickles" he said. Harry paid and the three of them went to the chairs outside to eat their ice-creams.

  
  


"Mom?" Ginny said "What now?" Molly replied "I forgot the parchment and the ink" she whispered. Molly sighed "Go, but don't take long" Ginny nodded and went almost running to the parchment isle.

As soon as she was there, she saw a beautiful girl she had never seen before. She was tall and slender, with white skin and aquamarine eyes. Her long reddish hair was ransacked in two long braids that fell graciously in her shoulders, and she looked just perfect in her overalls and her blue mid drift top. She seemed kind of lost, so Ginny got near her and asked "Do you need any help?" The other girl smiled "No thanks, I think I'm through" Ginny smiled "Are you entering Hogwarts?" the girl nodded "Me too. I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you" the girl smiled again "I'm Nicole Leery, nice to meet you too" Ginny beamed at her "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Nicole nodded "Thanks anyway". Ginny shrugged as she got her parchment and observed as Nicole left the isle, maybe looking for something else.

  
  


**Later, in the Leaky Cauldron:**

"Ron, pass the salt please" Mrs. Weasley told him at supper in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Harry had decided to join The Weasleys since they were staying in there too. "I suppose you heard the news right?" Mr. Weasley said "What news dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked "About the new girl from the States" he answered "She's starting Hogwarts with Ron, and Harry and Hermione" he added. Then, Ginny remembered Nicole "Her name's Nicole right?" she said. Arthur seemed surpised "How do you know?" "I met her in Flourish and Blotts. She's really nice" she said. Arthur smiled "There you go. She's going to be sorted with the first years, but she'll be studying with you. She's going to be the school's first overseas student" he said, rather proudly.

Hermione smiled at Ron, who smiled back. Harry was thinking deeply "A new girl huh? From the States... interesting"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Spirits and Snakes: Nicole's story  
Nicole, Desireé, Seth and Kyle belong to me. The rest of the characters belong to JK Rowling  
Chapter 2:  
"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, opened the door leading to her son's room.  
He was sitting on his bed, watching through the window "Are you allright?" She noticed he had some bruises in his arms, clear signs of one of Lucius's beatings. She also saw marks of tears in his pale cheeks. She felt like crying "My love... How could he do this to you" she hugged Draco tightly, as he shed tears himself.  
She didn't understood her husband's late behavior to Draco; he was beating him for no reason, and he was also yelling at him for everything. Although Lucius hardly noticed Narcissa, she felt her son's pain as her own.  
"Damn you Voldemort... why did you cursed my family? Why?" she thought angrily.  
She still couldn't understand how her husban could be controlled by Voldemort so easily, and that he didn't do anything else from himself, even to the point of beating his own son for the slightest error.  
Those thoughts increased her hatred for Lucius, for whom she had felt true love once "Why us?" she kept asking herself as she hugged Draco.  
She helped her son to undress so he could take a bath. She heated the water and added some healing oils in it. Draco entered the tub, and relaxed his beated arms, legs and back at once.   
Narcissa cried as she saw her son's beaten body. She felt his pain, his suffering "You'll pay... one day, you're gonna pay for this".  
"Harry... wake up" Ron sprinkled some water over his face "Mmmwhat?" he muttered, slowly opening his eyes "We have to leave for the station in half an hour" Ron whispered. Harry nodded as he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. He looked at himself at the mirror as soon as he put his glasses on "Harry!" Ron called from outside "Move it" Harry dressed quickly in his jeans. He'll change to his Hogwarts robes in the train. He tried to comb his hair once more, but it always looked untidy "What the heck" he said as he opened the door.  
"Hedwig!" He heard Ron say. He was happy; Hedwig had left more than a week ago, and he was starting to get worried. She had two letters, one from Sirius, and one from Hagrid "Read Sirius's first" Ron said, and Harry nodded.  
Dear Harry:  
I hope you're fine, and enjoying your summer vacations with Ron and Hermione (send my regards to them) I cannot tell you my location, just incase this letter gets intercepted, but I was just writing to tell you that I'm fine, and safe.  
Don't write back unless it's really urgent,  
All the best,  
Sirius   
"A little bit mysterious if you ask me" Ron said. Harry agreed as he opened Hagrid's:  
Dear Harry:   
How's everything? Hope yer' fine. Just writing to tell yer that I'm already in me journey, in a mission for Dumbledore. Yer woul' never guess what I'm going ta do, and I'm not telling yer anyway, but I hope yer well. Send my regards to Ron and Hermione. Your owl knows were to find me, (smart little animal), if you need something.  
Hagrid  
"Same suspiciousness" Ron said, and Harry nodded "I wonder if Sirius is on a mission for Dumbledore too" Ron said "I think he is, don't you remember when Dumbledore told him he had to work with Snape?" he said. Ron was going to reply, when someone knocked the door, and Harry opened it. It was Hermione "We're waiting for you two" Ron smiled at her, and went downstairs "Got two letters, Herm" Harry whispered "From Sirius and Hagrid. I'll show them to you in the train" Hermione nodded.  
"Bye sweeties! Take care!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say before the train left the station. Hermione sat besides him, to read the letters.  
"Hmm.. Interesting thing, both of them in a mission for Dumbledore" was the only thing she added. Harry shrugged as he looked through the window   
"I can't wait to meet her" he heard Seamus voice "Yeah, I hope she's pretty, I heard the american girls are really gorgeous" Dean said "I just hope she's as kind as Hermione" Harry smiled as he heard Neville's last statement.  
But his smile left his face as soon as he saw Draco Malfoy entering his wagon, without Goyle and Crabbe. He waited for an offense or a bad joke from him, but Draco didn't even look at Harry. He just sat two seats behind him, and he heard him sigh. "I wonder what's wrong with him" Harry thought.  
Draco looked at Harry's puzzled face with disinterest "What the heck... he maybe thinks I'll insult him or make fun of him, but I won't..." He sighed again as he touched his arm. It still hurt "Another boring year at Hogwarts... I wonder what will the great Harry Potter do this time" He looked at his watch and saw that he still had some hours to sleep before they arrived, so he slowly closed his eyes and tried to forget everything he was feeling right then.  
(A/N: Well, I know it's too sappy, but wait for the next chapter, were you'll know how was it to live a whole month with Voldemort... also, Nicole's star appearence in Hogwarts. I won't say anything else!!   
**NetSurfer77** PS: BUT, if you want to read anything of the above, I must receive some good reviews, (constructive criticism, no flames!!)   
  



End file.
